


baby, it's hot in here

by JulyB96



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Consensual Charmspeak, Dom!Piper, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, gods get pissed and fuck over demigods, i mean what's new?, i'm not the best at smut go easy on me PLS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulyB96/pseuds/JulyB96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her eyes were a kaleidoscope of colors, the greens and blues and pinks were mesmerizing, the violets and ambers and reds—and there she was again, grinding her hips into yours, violently, relentlessly. </p><p>//</p><p>a gift for @racheldare on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, it's hot in here

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i don't have much of a background for this bc it's pwp but the most context i can give you is that a few of our demigods got together, they had some fun, might've insulted one to many gods and crossed some lines in terms of godly respect and so one of the olympians decided well, time for them to pay
> 
> sexually, of course
> 
> and they thought, well, why fool around with ourselves when we can fool around with each other?
> 
> p.s. this goes from third to second person, lmao i was just like oh well let's go with it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

He’ll never understand how he got himself into these situations. 

 

The air was heavy, the room humid and sticky, and she was so very, very soft. He felt her underneath his fingertips as she took her place atop him. Her eyes were a kaleidoscope of colors, the greens and blues and pinks were mesmerizing, the violets and ambers and reds—and there she was again, grinding her hips into yours, violently, relentlessly. You grip her thighs tight, you can see the indent your fingers make, and a noise erupts from the base of your throat. It’s low and loud and needy— _god, he’s so fucking needy._ She places her hands low on your abdomen and lets them slowly travel upwards as she leans down to kiss you, slip her tongue in your mouth, pull back, kiss again, bite your lip, pull back, release, kiss kiss _kiss._ Her head has moved to the side, her lips are at your ear.

 

“Shhh,” She whispered. “Can I?”

 

“Yes,” He breathed out. He already knew what she was asking.

 

“Okay,” She sighed, a sickly, sweet tone dripping into her voice. “Stop thinking.”

 

That’s all it took—two words. Two words and he was completely and utterly hers for the taking. The room seemed to spin and he was pretty sure his eyes rolled into the back of his head, his dick _fucking ached_ and he reached for it reflexively but she was quicker. Her grip on his wrist was vice-like and as she guided his hand back to its previous resting place on her thigh, he mentally groaned. She wasn’t going to make this easy. Her tongue, cool against your skin, licked along your jawline and her eyes met yours. Your breath caught in your throat, there were her eyes again, blue and gold and lilac. You could see a smirk spread across her face and she quirked an eyebrow.

 

“Hm, did I silence the ever talkative Percy Jackson?”

 

You nodded feverishly and that smirk split into a wicked grin. Her hand traveled down and she grasped you without warning. Your hips bucked uncontrollably, but with one hand on your chest, she pushed you into the mattress and kept you down. He cried out, senses overloaded in every way they could have ever possibly been, and gripped her thighs again. Tighter. A loud bangresounded in the next room and both their heads snapped towards the door; no one came in. Piperhummed, “Sounds like the three of them having fun.”

 

“Piper,” He said. “Piper, please. Please, please.”

 

Her eyes were back on him and she studied him carefully, for one moment, two, three, four, then there it was. Her hand, rubbing him out, as if he wasn’t hard enough already. His head fell to the side and he closed his eyes, anything to lessen the onslaught of emotion, anything to keep the spell at bay. It was too much, too much, too much and she noticed. Her hand paused.

 

 

“Do you want to stop?” She asked. He didn’t respond. Firm, charmspeak, loud, “Percy, do you want to stop?”

 

_Fuck, how did Jason do it,_ he thought. “No, but I, I need…I want, now. Please, right now.”

 

“Percy look at me,” She commanded and you can’t help as your eyes shift upwards. It didn’t matter how many times you gazed upon her, she never failed to put you in a stupor. Her hair cascaded down her body like a waterfall, just long enough to kiss the curve of her breasts. Her hips rested against yours, her hands kept still, her chest rose and sank, her breath was quiet, her eyes, her eyes, her eyes, “Right now?”

 

You nodded again.

 

“Okay,” She said. You sighed, eyes traveling back down to her chest, and you realized just how badly you wanted to touch her. You pushed yourself off the bed and moved her hair out of the way so your hands could cup her breasts gently. She gasped as you mouthed at the skin there, her fingers carded through your hair as you took one nub into your mouth tentatively. “Good, good Percy, ah.” 

 

You repeated your action again and again, and then you were kissing up and up and up and there were her eyes again. Fuchsia and silver and bright, bright, _bright._ The hand that had been left still at the base of your dick moved away and she sunk down onto you, and from there on you weren’t able to comprehend. It was fast and rushed and she said to keep still, your hands dug into her hips, her ass. Her mouth was on your shoulder, your neck, biting, biting, biting. Her motions never lessened in their paces and your mind couldn’t keep up; it was hot, so fucking hot, you were on fire, you had to have been. Charmspeak mixed into every sentence that spilled forth from her mouth and your vision went blurry, one hand moved towards her center and you found yourself thumbing her clit. _Oh thank heavens,_ you thought. There’s no way you would have remembered, not like this, definetely not like this. She moaned, and you could feel it, you were close, so close. Both her hands took your face, pulling you into a kiss that was too much teeth and not enough tounge, but you were both to gone to care. Kiss, kiss, bite, kiss, and then her body was clamping down on you and stars erupted across your vision, you both cried out, loud, louder, and then you were falling, falling, falling.

 

Your head hit the pillow with a soft thump and she fell down upon the sheets next you not even a second later. The room was still, nothing but your shallow breaths to break the silence. As you both tried desperately to calm your rapid heartbeats, her hand found yours and you held it tightly, fingers intertwining. When you could finally breathe again, you turned your head to find her staring at you.

 

You smiled, you knew that look. “Have fun?”

 

“Obviously,” She nodded. “What about you? You alright?”

 

“It was a bit more intense than usual,” You said. “But I’d do it again. Of course, not right now. No, right now I think I might need you to carry me out of here. Bridal style. My legs are like jello.”

 

“Sure thing,” She laughed, then paused. “But that’s good to know, maybe I can make a deal with the Olympian who did this up in the first place.”

 

“Oh shit, that’s right,” You said. It all came back to you with blinding ferocity. The champagne, the movie night, the jokes, the thunder.

 

“Who do you think did it?” She asked.

 

“Don’t know, we insulted a lot of gods.” You contemplated it for a moment. “Zeus?”

 

“No, he seems like the type of person who’d come down and do something like this himself. If he was annoyed enough, he’d probably just kill us.”

 

“True…your mother?”

 

She laughed, “Ok, yeah, now that I can get behind.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> comments and kudos are always highly appreciated xxx


End file.
